My New Start: Thursdays
by effalovesfang
Summary: Cole & Isabel patch things up at her new place in California x dirty, passionate and as true to the original as possible taking all suggestions. i know the start is very nondescript and dry but it builds up throughout ... hopefully :)
1. Chapter 1

**Isabel**

I'd stopped counting time in Tuesdays, with the friendly UE. Now I counted by Thursdays. The UR looked so welcoming and pleasant. Time had passed slowly.

3 Thursdays since He died.

2 Thursdays since I learned He hadn't.

1 Thursday since talking to Grace and Sam.

And to decide I would never again think, or say His name again.

True to their word, my parents had shipped me off to Caoilfornia. I was back at my old school today and had started unpacking my stuff for my loft. Untrue to their word,I wasn't living with my grandmother but instead had an apartment to myself. More like a penthouse than an apartment. But they did say I had to find someone else to share with me and pay rent. Preferably a girl from school. A rich one. My dad always said, the best way to make money was by making friends. Rich friends. I sat down on a chaise lounge in the welcome room, where quests came from my private elevator. It was inspired by Blair Waldorf's castle design, including a gsweeping staircase connecting the two floors, but had Serena Van Der Woodsen style furniture. Surprisingly, the two polar styles contrasted perfectly. Maybe that was why they were such close friends. I lay back heavily, sighing. I missed the unpredictable weather of my home,my old school where I easily ruled that reminded me everyday of my elder brothers death, and my friends Grace and Sam.

I wouldn't think about him. I couldn't.

My phone rang.

"Speaking?"

"Da," I breathed in quickly. Only one person I knew answered the phone like that. "Helloooo? Isabel?"

"Cole." The ice in my tone even surprised me. Silence. I could hear his breathing, fast and quiet on the other side. "Shouldn't you have changed by now? Its snowing there, right?"

I looked outside. Vaguely cold looking. A bit windy, sky looking surprisingly none fake for once.

"Mm. I changed back. I think I can sort of control it now as well, rather than weather. Did you move in with your Gran yet?"

"I got my own place but I haven't yet unpacked." I said, uncertainly, not sure where this was going, still reeling.

"Whats the address?" I gave it to him.

"Be there in 5 minutes." Then he hung up. He must already be here, just waiting for me to tell him what house. I lay back again, my hand hanging down onto the floor, the other resting over my eyes. This was the first we had talked since That Talk. How could he be so..so normal? I sighed. What was I thinking, this was Cole afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabel**

The elevator door openned. I could hear his steps but I didn't move.

"Sweet penthouse." He said, whistling. His steps were slow and cautious, completely out of tune with the words coming out of his mouth, but the tone matched. Then he walked around the corner to where I was. I kept my eyes firmly closed.

Maybe this was just a dream. But I wanted it to last forever and openning my eyes would be like waking up.

Footsteps. Him sitting next to me on the lounge. Hot breath on my face. He gently peeled my fingers off my face, kissing each one and I openned my eyes. I stared at him and he stared back.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

I didn't need to fear anybody listening but that was not the reason for my whispers. I just didn't want to break the air. It felt so clear and tense, just waiting for an oppurtunity to explode. After a long minute he leaned forward a bit, so our foreheads were touching and just like that the air fizzled out and I wasn't scared he would explode and leave me alone again.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, using all the strength I had to pull myself back from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cole**

She looked like beautify and perfection itself.

She smelt amazing, like the most delicious flower in the world.

She sounded erotic, her uneven breathing turning him on infinitely.

She felt like pure heaven.

Yet he yearned for the taste of her soft sweet lips against his,

for the way she would look when she became unravelled for him,

the way she would smell when he lay against her,

the way she would sound as he gave her heaven,

and the way she would feel against him.

If she ever took him back.

Which he wasn't expecting.

Despite all his cockiness, he was quivering in his converse sneakers, although that wasn't all that was quivering. Yet he hoped with all his might that she would forgive him. But her question floored him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cole**

If only I could tell her why I had rejected her before, and the reasons I had done all those stupid things. Because I wanted her, no, needed her. Badly. When I had lain there in the dirt, for days on end, all I could think of was her. Hust her. Just Isabel. And I don't think anyone had payed her that respect that in a long time.

If I could tell her, I would tell her how much I wanted her. How much I still want her. And how that day when she found out who I really was -Cole St. Clair, the rock star- and kissed me and taken me to her room. Where for the first time in my life I did something that wasn't selfish. I walked away from hurting the one girl on the planet that I had ever felt like this about. I had given her the most important present, that I had robbed of dozens of girls around the world. Her virginity. Because I had promised myself I would never ever hurt her. But in doing that, I had taken her pride. Because she knew how much I had slept around, and that she was the only one I turned down. She felt worthless. But that would be nothing compared to how she would have felt if I had taken it.

I would tell her about how when I was in my wolf form, I still couldn't stop thinking about her. And I was glad. When I first turned, it was so I would forget. Now I long for those simpe pleasures of watching you drive, watching you run, watching you, watching you, forever watching you.

I would tell her that this time, I forced myself back into human form just to find her.

The memories were unbearable. I longed for her.

Hoiyy guyyz i'm sorry the chapters have been so short, I'm hoping to gradually increase their length, I just want to keep updating and not loose my idea :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Isabel**

"I have school today." He was sitting at my kitchen bench, helping himself to some cereal. Last night he had done the gentlemanly thing and slept on the couch, where he stayed the entire night as I requested. Not that I would have ultimately cared if he broke that rule.

"Yeah, I know. Can I borrow your car? I need to go to the shops."

"Fine, but drop me off at school first." He nodded, and I went to my bedroom to get changed.

I openned the wardrobe and pulled out the mandatory green tweed skirt. I had adapted it and now it was a dress that plunged down to just above the waist and was so thin that if I were to wear it by itself the only part of my chest covered would be my nipples. I wore a tight white tee with runched sleeves underneath to prevent myself becoming a playboy bunny, and some plain black pumps.

Moving to the bathroom I fixed my hair, curling it and placing a cute hair band just behind my side part fringe. My makeup was designed to show off and enhance my natural features

Walking back to the kitchen I swung my back pack over my shoulder and stood waiting for Cole expectantly. He looked back at me blankly. Grabbing my car keys from my purse I flung them at him, raising an eyebrow. He stood up. "Oh."

"Lets move it, people." I called, gritting my teeth. Why was he so godamn sexy?

So that's how I made him drive me to my new school in his boxer shorts with bed hair, unbrushed teeth and his torso and upper body rippling with muscle.

"How long are you going to stay here?" I asked as I climbed out of the SUV.

"A few days if thats okay. Two nights? Three?"

"Whatever." I said, upset he was leaving so soon. "Just don't screw it up like you did with Sam's place."


	6. Chapter 6

**Cole**

Driving off I hummed along to my own song playing on the radio. I thought of her, like always. All night, the only thng I wanted to do was crawl into her bed and have her hold me again, have her rest her hair against my bare chest.

I had to think of ways to stay here, or get her to move back home. The biggest problem was her parents. How would I convince her parents? My mind turned back to the radio as the song ended and the presenter started to speak.

"Good morning californians, that was a tribute to Cole St. Clair. Can I just say that even though this is old news, I'm so glad to hear he's alive and well. Just god bless, Cole, and stop back in and sing us a new tune sometime soon buddy coz some of us older fans do really miss you. You're not just for the young ladies." He finished, with a playful tone. "Unlike our next guest-"

He needed Sam's help. He needed Sam and Grace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Isabel**

I walked inside the school gates and watched Cole drive off. Turning I bumped straight into my old best mate. His name was Jonathan Jayden Taylor. I called him Taylor but no one else was allowed to.

He was much taller, and bulkier than before but his hair was the same golden blonde cut and his eyes, the same sparkly blue. He had his hands wrapped around my arms.

"God, sorry, I didn't see you." He said, quickly realising it was me. "Holy crap is that Isabel Culpeper I see? I missed you so much babe. How was the woods?"

He pulled me into a tight embrace and I hugged him hard. I had to stand on tip-toe to get my arms around his neck. I burrowed my face into the crook between his neck and shoulder and took in his familiar scent. Taylor was like my big brother. Literally. We had done everything together. He had even been the first person I told when I got my period. He was my first kiss and he was the only person from my old group of friends that had come to Jacks funeral.

Breaking away I giggled nervously. "Everyones staring."

"Let them look. They might never actually get another chance to be in your presence before you turn into queen bee again. I'll see you later Ok?" He called, turning as the bell rang for first class.

"Definetely."

In the school office building the guidance counsellor gave me my time-table and I started my way to classes. Every class was the same. Lots of whispers behind hands and shocked gasps as the rumours spread.

When I left, it had been wrapped in conspiracy. Naturally, as Taylor had said. It was not the Culpeper style to simply walk away. A girl in my year had hooked up with my brother at a party where he got super high and super drunk. He'd had to quietly tell her later that it meant nothing when she began telling everyone they were an item. She hadn't taken it well and stormed in at me, screaming obscenities. Of course, I held my own extremely well. The poor girl was misguided and illusioned. A meeting with the school principal led to my parents were called in. My father simply stated as he walked into the room that it did not matter. We were moving. It was the first we'd heard of it.

My brother was pissed.

My mother was pissed.

But I was most pissed.

I'd worked so hard to claw my way to the top. How dare he! So I threw a huge fit in front of his co-workers daughters, and let everyone stare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Isabel**

Just like our uniforms, our school itself was customised. Lockers were painted in pastels or patterns, decorated with skulls and newspaper clippings. It was huge, preppy and its students were rich snobby bitches who thrived on gossip.

My favourite.

Unfortunately for me, classes were mostly single sex, except for a few such as Art and P.E. That meant Taylor and I hardly got to hang out. the morning classes dragged by but I made it through to lunch break.

Finding my locker, I proceded to swap my books and take out my money. As of yet, the locker was mostly plain and empty. Taking a mental note, I reminded myself to get stuff for it to start decorating. Lockers were one of the main distinguishing points between student cliches.

Followers just copied everyone else.

Goths had black and skulls etc.

Cheerleaders had speakers playing music whenever they openned it.

Jocks' were plastered in girls with huge tits in skimpy clothing.

Music geeks had bands and CDs.

You get the drift. To be the most popular, the first step was having the best locker. It took considerable planning and design. It had to be regularly updated too. They were also one of the best advertising campaigns. Everytime a student walked past they'd be reminded of their Queen. Moi.

I quickly dashed into the ladies, glaring at the newlings until they scampered out. Thinking the bathroom was empty, I turned to the mirror, only to see Blair and the gang behind me.

I was smart enough to know that there would always be competition between the richer, better girls. You had to make them your own group, and make sure they didn't turn on you if you wanted to stay on top. But being as they were, they required much more persuasion and attention thn the rest of the school population. Before I left, they were my go-to-girls. I couldn't trust them with my secrets, but I could trust in them to ruin someone. They each had individual traits, demanding of my attention. If not given enough, they could easily attempt a mutiny. They would lose, but it would take away from my image. Something I could no longer afford. Blair was my second in command. No doubt, she had taken my place on my departure. Knowing her, she wouldn't easily give it up. After her came Aleecia. Dumb but pretty, she was easy enough for any guy to get her, making her the best way to start a rumour. Everyone knew that guys were much better at spreading rumours than girls. And no better time for them to remember than in the throes of passion, I say. Blake was gorgeous, in a more tanned beach girl than myself. Notorious for her quick put-downs and snarky attitude, she was a valuable asset that I could not do without. Too bad her whore of a mother publicly shamed her family name when she ran off with a Texas cowboy. With exotic eyes and dark luscious hair, Sidney didn't look like she fit in with 'the plastics' (as Taylor called me when we first watched mean girls). She had an outgoing and kind demenour, and was easily befriended by the less prestigous pupils. She was also an amazing liar, so good she would put Grace to shame. Sidney was a backstabber-one of the best I've ever met. Completely the opposite of my normal don't be mean, just be a bitch, cool and classy attitude. I smiled at them in the mirror.

"Good to see you again." I say, to none of them in particular. After a tense moment, them all looking at Blair uncertainly, she walked up to me and gave me a quick air-kiss, smiling broadly. "Same."


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabel**

After my assosciates left, I took a deep breath, steadying myself and looked in the mirror. My hair had grown out from the ragged fringe and damaged look, but it wasn't as long as it had been before Jacks death.

I was tired of this look. Pretending to be someone I was not. I didn't want to play these bitchy games, and I hadn't even started yet. Taking out the hair band I dragged my hands through the curls carelessly, turning the neat ringlets into wavy beach hair.

Turning on the taps, I splashed my face with the freezing water, washing away most of the neatly applied makeup. Taking out my eyeliner I applied it with a freelance care, creating big dark shapes around my eyes. Closing my makeup bag I gathered myself. I couldn't do anything about my clothing for now.

Walking out the door, my head held high, I arranged my face into a steely gaze, completely focused ahead of me, making no eye contact. I had to find peace. And to do that, I need Taylor.

I found him at our old place, completely unchanged over the years. He was sitting there, munching on an apple. I stopped in my tracks, taking everything about him, committing his face, his hands, his posture, to memory.

After losing Jack I knew how quickly you can forget someone, no matter how close you were, or how long you spent with them. I never wanted anything to happen to Taylor, but if it did, I would never forget him. He had always been there for me. If all I could do for him was keep him close, and remember, that would be what I would do.

He was strumming at my old guitar.

After Jacks funeral, Tay had come over to my place and we sat on my bed and he held me and I cried for the first time in a long time. Then he had kissed me and I'd kissed him back because his familiarity was so comforting and it was a lot easier than thinking or talking about the mess revolving around Jack and the wolves.

We didn't go very far. I wasn't really thinking about it. As he left, I passed him the guitar Jack had given me for my 7th birthday. He took it and tucked me under the covers, kissed my forehead and said he'd always love me.

Then he walked away.

I didn't tell Grace or Sam or anyone that he had come, or what had happenned. They were too busy. They didn't care. I was just the bitchy rich brat that bullied Grace into telling her about the wolves to them.

Taylors dirty blonde hair hung over the front of his face. It was perfectly styled and messy. He wore a plain blue oversized sweatshirt and skinny jeans. In his bag was a skateboard covered in brightly coloured stickers. His clumsy fingers failed him and he stumbled on a chord.

Smiling gently I moved closer.

"Never were the greatest, were you." He looked up laughing quietly.

"I learnt from you. A student is only as good as his teacher."

"You mightn't have learnt guitar but you easily picked up that quick wit didn't you."

"From the best." He smiled. "Sit."

I took the guitar from him and started playing around.

"Let me see your timetable." I handed mine to him.

"I haven't even looked properly at it yet. Do we have anything together?"

"Here I'll read it out. You have:

Human studies

Mathematics 2

Creative (free)

Lunch break first

Textiles

P.E

Lunch break second

Music

English 1

Business studies"

"Fuck. I forgot the days were so long."

He laughed in response. "We have Business and PE together today."

The bell rang, signalling to move to our next classes. He got up and starteed walking away.

"I'll see you later k gorgeous."

"Wait! What the hell is 'creative'?" But he'd already walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Isabel**

All day I'd been trying to forget about Cole.

And I'd succeded. Kind of. But as the day drew to an end I found myself increasingly thinking of him more. Even worse, I was undoubtedly positive that he wasn't thinking of me.

After the final bell rang, I went to my locker and packed up, again remembering the importance of decorating my locker. Closing it, I turned to find myself face to face with Taylor.

Raising an eyebrow inquisitvely, I glanced around us. The normally crowded hallways were devoid (mostly) of human life.

"Hey, uhm, you.. uh, you wanna come with me to the tree spot?"

I think my eyebrows were now past my hairline.

"Sure?" I answered, uncertainly, turning in that direction.

Reaching the tree, I saw he had spread out a picnic blanket. With any other guy it would have been considered romantic, trying to get with someone.

With Taylor, it was more like just a thing he did. He was like the cliche gay best friend from every box office chick flick ever made. Except he'd gladly have sex with you. And regularly groped you and made sexual connoctations.

But he wasn't a jerk. He knew the boundaries.

Besides, with that face, he knew he could get any girl he wanted without having to force her.

He gestured for me to sit down and I did so, him falling into place beside me. I crossed my legs underneath me and he followed suit.

"So." I made a face. "What's the problem?"

He sighed.

"Are you nervous, Taylor?! First for everything, I suppose." I mocked. He rolled his eyes.

"Remember when we started going out. And all the fun shit we did. Then later after Jack-" He broke off. I was stunned. Where was he going with this? What did I say?

"Yeah, I remember." My voice was cold. The coldest.

"I missed you. A lot. And I was thinking.. maybe we should get back together."

His voice was so unsure. But all I could think of was Cole. Taylor had missed so much, and I couldn't tell him any of it. Cole might be an asshole, but he knew. Cole was intelligent and dazzling. Cole was Cole. And that trumped everything.

"Taylor-" He must have seen something tell-tale in my face.

"No. Ok, no Isabel. You take care of everything and I want to take care of you for once." Taylor shuffled closer, taking my hand. I tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"I can't, please. Stop." His face was moving closer. "Get off me!"

Too late.

His all too familiar lips were on mine, hungrily taking themover, like troops moving over a battle line. Once again I tried to pull back, but he just tasted so goddamn good. A moan escaped my lips. It just made him more horny, and his one hand reached behind my neck, his hot skin flush against mine, sending shivers down my spine, while his other hand moved to my hip.

I pressed more against him, the white-hot kiss an amazing distraction from everything. He was on the ground and I was straddling his waist, leaning down to kiss him but he overpowered me, turning us around so I was the one on the ground.

His hands were roaming, his touch sending shivers.

His lips left my lips and started harassing my cleavage.

"Classy."

I jumped up, pushing him off of me.

"Oh my god."


	11. Chapter 11

**Cole**

Growing tired of waiting for Isabel to appear at the school gates, after the throng of students had disappeared 20 minutes ago, I decided to go find her. Afterall, no matter how much I wanted to have her next to me, it was not worth being found.

I didn't need my cover blown. Although, I'm sure Isabel could have easily come up with a convincing alibi, I didn't want her brought down by my actions.

Parking the car safely, I ventured into the huge building. It looked like a preppy rich kids school and knowing Isabel, it probably was.

Where would Isabel have gone. That is, if she hadn't been kidnapped or any such thing. Somehow I doubted that she was in danger. It would take a special sort of pedophile to get Isabel. She would probably have found a spot. A place that was hers. No one else would have gone there. It was her special place. That, I could guess.

But in a school of this size, there were undoubtedly numerous places that fit that description.

I considered what I knew about her. She didn't appear to be an outdoorsy girl. But she was in a quiter way. She prefered running outside in the freezing cold to running on a machine inside. So probably somewhere outside but nowhere near anything relatively sporty.

Isabel wasn't into nature, but she could appreciate art forms that were simple and sleek. Somewhere outside with that? A courtyard?

This whole time I was strolling around the sprawling gardens, eyes searching for her. Listenning, I heard some undistinct voices. Following them, I found her.

On the ground.

With a boy.

Kissing.

Something rolled through me. Jealousy? I'd never been jealous before, except with Angie.

"Classy." My voice was empty, devoid of emotion but underneath, I was boiling.

I knew I had no right to be angry. I had had my chance, and I'd turned it down. My reasoning didn't not matter, that was the cold hard fact, and that was all she knew.

Isabel jumped up, cursed, grabbed her bag as well as a battered guitar and stormed off, fuming. This situation made me feel strange and for once I had nothing to say. So I just looked at the asshole who'd been all over her. For a second I got worried he knew who I was, before remembering I was wearing my sunglasses.

I regarded him coldly, a single eyebrow raised. Jumping up, he brushed himself down and looked back at me, sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah." He said uncertainly.

What the? Why was she making out with this idiot beach blonde, looking straight out of a boy band? How dare he touch her. Isabel had so many problems, some that I didn't even know about.

When she heard I was leaving, Grace had told me some stuff about Isabel, asked me to keep an eye out for her. And just like everyone else, I would do anything for Grace.

So I punched him. In the mouth. Spinning, I turned away, straining myself to keep from either hurting him harder, or turning into a wolf.

**Isabel**

It was Cole.

That motherfucking bastard had come. To be honest, I didn't care that he had stopped us. I was kind of glad, even. But I didn't want for him to see me like that, with a guy like that.

I didn't want him to think that I was that type of girl.

He already knew I was a bad person. I had told him when we first met. And he said simply that he was a terrible person. Cole had never judged me before, or hurt me, at least on purpose.

But laying there on the ground, seeing him, seeing me, that blank face he wears when he cares the most, and the way it turned into a cold hard glare, like I was his most despised thing in the world.

I could never take that. It was too much.

**Cole**

Again, I was searching for Isabel. I'd mostly shrugged off my anger, but something inside of me was torn apart.

I headed back for the car. Maybe she was there already.

But no. She wasn't.

I stood around the front gate. She'd be out soon. And so she did. Smelling like freshly applied perfume, when it's too strong before it settles, and before it has completely masked the body. There was an odour underneat, something I wouldn't have been able to pick up without my wolf form.

Vomit.

I could smell vomit.

She passed without looking at me, striding in her heels, and stood beside the vehicle expectantly. Unlocking it, she got in beside me and put in a cd. Familiar music flooded the car. All she said was an address.

Some craft shop.

She didn't explain why or what for, and I didn't ask questions.

Maybe that was our whole relationship summed up. One giving directions, the other not questionning it. It was madness.

So this chapter should be pretty amazing coz my cat helped me write it ahah Thanks for the reviews etc, it does truly encourage me to continue writing. Hopefully you've noticed their gradual increase in length. I'm trying! I promise! I just want to update really soon, but I'm trying to make them longer. It's going into the holidays and the last 2 weeks of school will be chaotic, so I do apologise if I don't update or if they suck. hopefully I'll write you a HUGE one

anyways, thanks for your ongoing support, hope yall are ok :) xx


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all, I'm sorry I took longer to upload than before, and that this chapter is so short. I've been feeling really down lately and couldn't bring myself to do anymore. I'm at a loss as to where to take this story. I know I want to bring it back to Minnesota and I want to show Cole Isabels musical talents but I really need your help in guiding me. That's all. **

**Cole**

Isabel was seething. The anger radiating off her skin was cooking me out of the SUV, keeping me more firmly planted in my human skin than the warmest Minnesota day.

To me, she was exotic, something previously undetected, never before explored to it's full capacity. The seeking of knowledge, and the ever present curiosity in the world around us that followed the scientist within me wanted no more than to cross this void, to fill this passage, and to find Isabel.

I wanted her with the depth of my soul, with all of my being and with all of my...heart?

**Isabel**

A million swears crossed my mind.

How the-

Ohmygod. I couldn't think, I was so frustrated, with myself, and Jayden and with Cole. I shouldn't have cared about Cole seeing us together. I don't even know why it bothered me so much. But it did.

I shouldn't have been kissing Jayden, anyways.

It meant nothing to me, but I was afraid it did mean something to him.

The drive to the mall was tense, the air frigid with hostility.

Finally, we arrived. Even though I had gotten rid of most of my anger, I slammed the door for good measure. I was the second child, afterall. I couldn't help myself.

It dawned on me that Cole too, was an only child. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I followed his silhouette.

Once inside, I pushed through the throngs and did what I did best. Retail therapy.

**Cole**

We had been here for hours, my arms filled with bags, Isabel pointedly ignoring me.

Finally, she broke her silence.

"I need to decorate my locker. Come this way."

I followed. We reached a small, arty-farty type place. I realised that Isabel looked as out of place as I did here. Not just this shop, but this state.

We belonged back in Minnesota.

I just knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Isabel**

Deciding that in order to keep mself sane, I needed to forget about the recent events of the past hour, and instead focused all my energy on customising my locker.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten Coles inability to stay still.

He was forever touching things, picking them up and putting them down, trying out pens and rearranging paints in colours. It was infectious. He was a disease, ever present.

Even if he wasn't _there_ in front of you, he took over your hand, your body, your every breath and thought.

And sometimes,

If you were lucky,

You would lose him.

No matter the length of time, your abstinance was rewarding and gloriful. Until you remembered him. And then, it would pain you. Tear away at your insides, tugging endlessly at your soul.

He didn't even know it. Or maybe he did.

**Cole**

For a while, we just wondered. I had no idea what she was looking for. Watching her though, was enough. So beautiful and elegant. She looked like a model. Breathtaking. Something more than all the rest. Turning sharply, I forbid the image of her biting my jaw, me kissing her stomach, unclasping her bra.

I'd have to remember later.

"So, what are we looking for again?" I ask, quickly. Slowly, she turns, a single eyebrow raised, her lips jutting out slightly in disgust, as if she were watching someone piss on themselves.

"My school prides itself on its students individuality, and providing ways for their character to show through creative passages. So therefore the scool board decided we should be allowed to stick naked girls to our lockers."

"What's the design?"

Laughing quietly, I began to pay attention to what she was looking at.

Isabel reached into her no doubt highly expensive handbag and pulled out a sketch book.

Flipping it open, she moved closer to me, as I peered over her shoulder.

She was in such close proximity I could smell what type of shampoo she used, her hips pressing loosely against mine.

The book fell open to a quick sketch, fleetingly perfect in the way only an artist could achieve. Peering closer, I realised it was me, sitting on the greasy seats in some hick diner. I remembered that day with high-definition focus.

I felt surprise dredge through my veins. Once again, Isabel had shocked me, soemthing once thought to be impossible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Isabel**

We pulled up in my car outside the 'building that smelled of money'.

The entire way home, Cole had been making a nuisance of himself, calling out the window in a sing-song shrill that 'this road smells of money' or 'that lady stinks of old money', etc.

I feigned embarrassement, but we both knew I secretly loved this, the daring that made Cole Cole.

Despite my chastising all the way home, he completely ignored my argument that he would be recognised and then where would _that_ lead to.

Ultimately though, I knew, as did he, that these were not people to spread gossip. When you can afford a home in this area, you harbour enough secrets of your own to not care about anyone elses. These were not people to blab.

He only quieted when I snapped at him, "You're one to talk about _money"_ .The final word spat through my clenched teeth.

As per usual this elicitted no reaction, his face a cool mask that I knew held the same emotions of a sane person in such an event.

Now as we sat in silence, I wished I could take it back.

Woulda, coulda, shoulda, bullshit. Too late for that.

I turned off the car and stared at the dash. Cole was watching me. I could feel it.

Then the air shifted and a gush of cool air rushed through me, followed by the slam that sounded as if it came straight off the Top 40 Music Videos playlist.

Sighing, I openned my door and let myself out, hustling up the steps to the door where he stood huddled to himself. Earlier, he had told me that the slightest air change could make him change instantly.

**Cole**

I fell onto the couch, spreading myself out and flicked on the television. I could hear her in the next room, talking quietly into the phone.

Even with the tv on, I was able to make out the one-sided conversation with my advaned wolf hearing. She was ordering food, her steely voice hard in the warm air. Outside the night sky was empty, minus the airplane lights, completely devoid of stars.

It was the opposite of Mercy Falls, Minnesota.

Grace wouldn't like it here. Too dirty, too busy.

She made a show of how much she liked to get things done, how everything must be orderly. But anyone could easily tell she loved the quiet of her town. Or maybe I was just exceptional at reading people. I couldn't imagine Sam and Grace living anywhere else except for Mercy Falls, perhaps in the house Sam was in now. Before I'd left, they had been counting down the days till Grace's birthday. I wondered what they were doing. In a way, Grace had become like a mother to me. Weird.

At that thought, Isabel finally emerged from the hallway, her hair in a top knot, wearing drawsting trackpants and a tight cropped top that hugged her neck and tits, with no sleeves. "I ordered Thai." I nodded in response.

Moving to sit on the couch, she moved something I hadn't noticed was there; a guitar.

**Isabel**

His eyes widenned slightly for just a fraction of a second, before returning to their natural model-like perfection.

"You play?" I nodded.

"Not for a while." Since my brother, that is. On one hand it felt like a lifetime, what with all that had passed. On the other, the pain still burned fresh and I remembered openning the door to the cops, overhearing them tell my parents, as if I were there.


End file.
